


[podfic] For America

by autoschediastic, Blue Soaring (autoschediastic), heardtheowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/Blue%20Soaring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tony, for the good of the country, we should get married.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] For America

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50735) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



  
  
RUNNING TIME: 00:28:25  
  
DOWNLOAD:  
[MP3 || 39MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/For%20America.mp3)  
[M4B || 20MB  
](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/For%20America.m4b)

STREAMING: 


End file.
